Sweet Embarassment
by Simon Loves Jeanette
Summary: Jeanette overhears an argument... what could it be about? (Simonette fluff! :3 )


Hiya, Fanfiction! I'm back! I'm so encouraged by the views that my stories have been receiving, and even though I don't get many reviews, I'm thankful for the ones I do get. So thank you. After a long break, I've decided to write another one shot and see where it goes... So here you go! :3 It's rather weird and OOC, but I worked hard on it. It's four A.M. XD  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes. They belong to Bagdasarian.

** Sweet Embarassment.**

"I d-do not, Alvin!" "Listen to yourself, Si! You're just proving my point!" "A-am not!" "Are too!" "A-am NOT!" "Are TOO!" A purple clad chipette paused as soon as she walked out of Mrs. Miller's home. It seemed an argument was taking place between Simon and Alvin… again. A little puff of wispy air escaped her lips and flew into the winter air as she sighed. _I wish they'd just get along… _She wistfully thought as she trudged through the winter slush to get to the boys' yard. _I might as well see what they're up to. _A pair of emerald eyes peeked around a tree as she tried to stealthily see what the boys were up to. _Ugh, I can't see… Just a few more steps…_ ***SNAP* **Jeanette's thoughts were interrupted as she snapped an old branch under her boots.

Attention drawn by the noise, Alvin spotted a blushing Jeanette standing beside a tree with a caught look on her face. He smirked, his eyes lighting up. _This is PERFECT! _He thoughtfully eyed Jeanette, then strode over to her and lightly pulled her by the sleeve over to where he was standing moments before. Jeanette's eyes widened. In front of her was a disheveled and distraught Simon. His back was turned to her, but she could she him wringing his hands in frustration. Alvin then restarted the conversation. "Si, you have to admit that you stutter when you lie or when you're nervous. I can PROVE it!" Simon's head tilted and he began to turn to face Alvin. "How exactly are you going to-" his steel blue eyes met Jeanette's emerald ones "-g-going to p-prove…that..?" His voice trailed off in a somewhat embarrassed manner. Jeanette had to stifle a smile. _Oh, that's so adorable! _A somewhat dreamy gaze settled on her face, which was over the oblivious Simon's comprehension.

Jeanette was snapped out of her reverie as Alvin hooked his arm through hers in a victory dance. _What the-?!_ Blurriness filled her vision as Alvin jostled her around and knocked her glasses off of her face. "H-hey!" She protested, but it was too late. ***Crunch* **Jeanette cringed as she heard the unmistakable sound of glass breaking. "Alvin, stop!" She felt a protective arm wrap around her and pull her away from the still dancing Alvin. "I proved it! I so proved I am the CHAMP of… whatever I just did. Proving my brother wrong!" "Alvin!" Simon's angry voice cut over his older brother's. "Do you even CARE that you broke her glasses?" Alvin stopped dancing. His eyes swept over the half melted snow and spotted the broken pink frames. "Oops. I didn't mean to break your glasses, Jean… I just got caught up in the moment, I guess." Alvin shrugged apologetically. Simon opened his mouth to say something else, but was silenced by a hand on his shoulder. Jeanette squinted at Simon and shook her head. Simon sighed. "Alvin, I'm going to take Jeanette home and help her find a pair of her spare glasses. Don't kill Dave or burn the house down while I'm gone, okay? Alvin replied to the last sarcastic comment of Simon's with a salute. He then marched over to the door to get his slushball maker. As he left, Alvin called over his shoulder to Simon. "Have fun with your true love, lover boy!" Alvin ducked into the house. Simon yelled back to the empty space miffed. "I-I don't l-l-love her, A-Alvin!" Jeanette's eyes widened. _Did he just..? He… He stuttered!_

Her heart skipped a beat. A grin came over her face. "C-come on, Simon! Let's go get my glasses!" She giggled joyfully, much to the bewilderment of Simon. "U-Um… alright, Jeanette. Let me help you, it's slippery out here!" He grabbed her hand blushingly and led her around the piles of slush between the two houses. When they reached the front porch, Simon told Jeanette to wait as he got her glasses from the hallway drawer. When he returned, he handed the glasses to a very thankful Jeanette. "T-thank you, Simon." "N-no p-problem, Jeanette." He blushingly looked sideways at her. Jeanette smiled with a strange look on her face. "You blush when you're embarrassed too, huh?" Simon nodded with a grimace. "Alvin loves to tease me about it, but I can't help it!" Simon started to chuckle. Jeanette looked at him with a blush very evident on her cheeks. "Well… I think it's sweet! …W-was he right about the other times that you stutter?" Simon looked at her curiously. "Yes… why?" Jeanette smiled hesitantly. "Because I wanted to make sure that I could thank you the way I wanted to." Simon raised an eyebrow. "You already thanked m-" Simon was cut off as Jeanette lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Simon." She whispered into his ear before she turned and blushingly ran into her house. Simon stared after her with a stunned look that quickly melted into one of puppy love. "N-n-no problem, J-Jeanette," he whispered to the empty porch, his heart beating a mile a minute.


End file.
